Keeping responsibilities
by demonslayer991
Summary: After a night of partying and drinking Sango, Miroku and the others got drunk and got in a car accident.


Authors note- Hey guys this is my third story and there is actually a sequel to it my muse Soyokaze17 will be doing it and the title is "I don't remember you". So enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha and the gang stepped in the gym. It was so packed the high school kids have been really working hard for the prom.

"Hey Sango lets dance" Miroku said as he led Sango in the middle of the gym. Where other kids are already dancing.

Kagome and Inuyasha stand there awkwardly it has been a long time since they talked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha just as she saw Miroku kiss Sango. It has been a really long time but does he still love me Kagome thought.

Kagome looked away as she saw Inuyasha walked toward her. She blushed when he suddenly leaned down.

"Kagome I loved you for a long time would you be my girlfriend" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked away for a second and hugged him.

Miroku and Sango looked over just as Kagome jumped on Inuyasha. They walked over hand in hand and shoulder to shoulder.

"What? What? Did he just asked you out Kags?" Sango teased as she knows how her friend feeled.

Miroku on the other hand was leading Inuyasha out of the gym to the balcony. He was smiling his perverted grin and Inuyasha knows whats up.

He is probably going to give me his famous girl speeches to other guys. They walked to the very end of the swimming pool.

Miroku flashed his perverted grin again to me. I growled at him and said "get on it you pervert the faster you finish it the better coz I want to spend some time with my girlfriend".

"Okay Inuyasha first you need to flatter the girl….." Miroku said. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he nodded to what Miroku said.

**After a few hours**

The students of Shikon No Tama high flooded out the gym a lot of them crazily drunk. Inuyasha laughed as they filed in his yellow Lamborghini.

Miroku who was really drunk was laughing while saying "Watch out for the other drunk guys Inu!"

All those four teenagers doesn't know that for one of them it would be the last time remembering those happy times.

The four drived into the highway when suddenly the car jerked the door flew open and Sango and Miroku was thrown out. Landing on top of each other.

Kagome jerked as she her head hit de glass pane of the car sending her zooming out of de car and hit her head to a tree.

Inuyasha ducked as glass from the window pane scratched him he lay back in defeat as his eyes closed.

(Inuyasha's mansion with Izayoi)

The telephone is ringing in the mansion Izayoi ran to the telephone nearest to her. "Hello who is this?"

"Hello is this house of Inuyasha Takahashi?" "Yes it is what seems to be the problem?" "I'm afraid your son and some of his friends got in a car accident his friends consist of Kagome Higurashi, Sango Slayer and Miroku Mushin" "They are right now in the private hospital near Shikon park".

Izayoi gasped as she ran towards the car zooming to the hospital.

(Back with the others)

Sango has just been brought into the emergency and the ddoctors started checking at all four of them.

(After a few hours)

All four has been separated in 2 different room Sango and Miroku in one and Inuyasha and Kagome in the other.

(going back to Izayoi)

Izayoi has just reached the hospital and was rushing towards the counter desperate to see how her son and his friends are doing. (Sango, Miroku and Kagome are like her adopted children)

She reached the counter and asked for the four teens. "They are in room 101 and 102" "Thank you so much"

Izayoi once again rushed through the corridors and into the lift when the doors finally open she quickly found the rooms and went in.

When the door was open she was shocked to find that Kagome got Amnesia.

Authors note: HAHA (a cliffy) I can't help it so ok this is only a one shot so my muse Soyokaze17 will be doing a sequel to this and I may possibly also post it in my wall the title is "I don't remember you" so yeah review my story pleeeaseee.


End file.
